Sam's Nightmare
by Demonic22
Summary: Dean thought his brother was dreaming, until he saw the scratches! My first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Dean awoke to hear gasping coming from the bed next to him, he turned his head quickly and saw his younger brother thrashing about, his sheets strewn all around him.

Dean bolted from his bed and ran to Sammy's side grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"SAMMY!" he shouted. "SAMMY!"

But the little boy continued thrashing, continued gasping, so much so that Dean thought Sammy would stop breathing altogether.

"SAMMY, WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Dean screamed with all his mite, willing his brother to open his eyes.

Then after what seemed like hours to Dean, Sam did just that. He opened his eyes, looked up at his big brother and burst into tears.

"Shhh Sammy, it's ok!" Dean exclaimed, pulling Sam into a hug. "I'm here, everything's going to be ok!"

Sam continued sobbing for a while, and Dean continued to hold him, remaining quiet until Sam had calmed down.

"You ok?" Dean asked once Sam's cries had sub-sided.

"Uh-huh!" Sam replied, but he didn't let his brother go.

"Hey Sammy, it was just a nightmare, everything's ok now."

No Dean, it wasn't, it wasn't a nightmare! It was real, it was, please Dean, please believe me, it was real!" Sam babbled, talking faster than Dean could understand.

"Sammy, shhh, calm down and slow down! What do you mean it wasn't a nightmare?"

"She had me, she hurt me, I don't know who she was but she was real!"

Dean just stared at his brother, not knowing whether to believe him. He reached over to the bedside lamp and turned it on, and that's when he noticed the red marks on his brother's neck, and the rips in Sam's pjs.

"Oh god!" he said leaning in to get a closer look. "Sammy I need you to take off you shirt for me, I wanna see if you're hurt where the rips are!"

Sam complied and Dean found thin scratches over his brother's chest. They were bleeding slightly, so Dean led Sam into the bathroom and got him cleaned up. On their way back to the bedroom Dean got some ice for Sam's neck, and grabbed the loaded shotgun from beside the door and placed it on his bed. If there was anything in the house, then it wasn't getting near his brother again.

A few hours later after Sam had gone back to sleep and nothing had happened; Dean decided he should call his dad.

"Dean, what's wrong?" John answered after the fourth ring.

"I'm not sure dad, but something's not right, it's Sammy."

He told his dad everything that had happened, and heard his father take in a deep breath after hearing of his son's wounds.

"I'm on my way back!" John exclaimed. "Dean, do not let your brother out of your sight. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Dean then put the phone down on the bedside table and sat back beside his brother. He was going to stay right there until his father came home.

A couple of hours after Dean's phone call to his father he heard the door to the apartment open, and soon the door to his and Sam's room was pushed forward.

"How is he?" John asked, stepping into the room.

"Sleeping. I didn't know if I should let him, but he was so tired!"

John nodded, and sat on the edge of his youngest sons bed looking down on him.

"And you're sure nothing happened before he went to bed, that would have caused these marks?"

"No! We just sat and watched TV, had some dinner and then Sammy went to bed. I checked on him before I went to sleep, and he was fine!"

John nodded again, then touched Sam's shoulder shaking him slightly.

"Sammy, I need you to wake up. Sam!"

"Dad?"

"Hey Sammy, are you ok?"

"Why are you home? You said you'd be gone for at least a week!" Sam looked up questionably at his father.

"I came home early to see if you were ok. Dean phoned me and told me what happened."

Sam opened his eyes wider and looked from his brother to his dad. He knew that his dad was probably mad that Dean had called him. After all, they were only supposed to call in an emergency, and this definitely wasn't one of them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away from his father.

"What for?" John asked, confused by his sons words.

When Sam didn't answer, John took hold of his son and pulled him into a hug.

"What for Sammy?" he repeated.

Sam could immediately tell that John wasn't mad at him, he hardly ever hugged him and he definitely didn't when he was angry.

Before Sam knew it tears spilled from his eyes and he found himself crying for the second time that night. He couldn't believe he was being such a baby; this was not what an eleven year old did.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here now, everything's going to be alright!"

Sam pulled away, how could his dad say that, how could he lie, everything was not going to be ok.

"Don't lie daddy," Sam said, his voice coming out like that of a young child.

John looked slightly taken a back, "I'm not lying Sammy. I promise everything's going to be ok."

Sam tried to close his eyes, but they shot open before they were even fully down. He scrambled out of bed and began pacing the room. His breathing was becoming a little erratic, and as John and Dean stared at him they feared he was going to hyperventilate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, walking over to his brother and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down Sam, breathe!"

But Sam continued breathing raggedly, and tried more than once to push Dean off of him.

"Calm down," he said forcefully. "In, out, breathe Sam!"

Soon Sam's breathing evened out, but his knees couldn't seem to hold his weight and they buckled underneath him. He fell to the floor taking his brother with him, and felt his cheeks go damp as he began to cry once again.

Dean pulled Sam towards him, stroking his hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

"What's wrong Sammy?" he asked, confused as to why his brother was behaving the way he was.

"Sam," John said, kneeling beside his son. "We need to know what's wrong so we can fix it."

"S..s..she won…won't l..leave me alone," Sam stuttered.

"Who?" both John and Dean exclaimed together.

"T..the n…nasty lady!"

John looked at his oldest son for some confirmation, but Dean shrugged and shook his head.

"Sammy, is that who hurt you?" Dean asked.

"Uh-huh."

"The one from you dream?"

"Yep."

"What do you mean about her not leaving you alone?" John asked, slight anger in his voice at whoever was doing this.

"When I close my eyes, she's there. She won't go away!"

"Have you seen her before?"

"No."

"Sammy."

"Yes daddy."

"I need you, to tell me what happened, in your dream." John answered slowly, unsure of the reaction this question would have in his son.

Sam immediately moved closer to his brother burying his face in his chest.

"She hurt me!"

"We need to know everything kiddo, so we can make sure she doesn't do it again!" Dean said, looking down at his brother and kissing him on the top of his head. "What do you say?"

Sam nodded, and the Winchesters moved to the living area, so Sam could tell his version of events.

"I was dreaming about mommy, she was helping me with my homework, but we got stuck on a question, so she said we should take a break. She went to the kitchen for snacks, but she didn't come back. I went to find her, and when I came into the kitchen she had her back to me. I called out her name, and when she turned around, it wasn't mom. It was the lady!" Sam took a few deep breaths, and Dean slid closer to him.

"Go on," he said gently.

"I asked her where my mom was, and she said that she was dead and that was all a dream, my mom wasn't real. I told her that that meant she wasn't real either, but she said that she was. She said that the dream was all in my head, and she was in my head too. I tried to wake up but I couldn't. She came towards me and pushed me against the wall. Then she put her hand around my throat and she said that she was hungry."

"Hungry?" John interrupted.

"Uh-huh! She ran her other hand across my chest and her nails went in my skin. She said she liked to see me squirm. Then she….she…"

"It's ok Sammy, what'd she do?" Dean asked, holding his brother close.

"She…she bit me!"

"WHAT!" John shouted, causing both his sons to jump.

"I felt her teeth go in, and it was like she was drinking. It felt like I couldn't breathe and my body went numb. Then I heard Dean shouting. I think she heard it too, cause she let go, and said 'I'll see you soon.' Then I woke up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **thanks for the reviews i'm glad you're all liking it!

John immediately came over to where his sons were sitting.

"Sammy, where did you she bite you?" he asked, not being able to stop the anger in his voice and the anger on his face.

Sam saw the anger, and thought that his dad was angry at him.

"On my shoulder. I…I'm sorry daddy, I cou..couldn't s..st…stop her!"

John was confused, why was Sam apologizing. But Dean understood.

"Sammy, dad's not angry at you. It's not your fault kiddo, ok?"

Sam looked at his dad for assurance, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

John looked at Sam in despair, how could he think he was angry with him? He sat down beside his son and pulled him towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Of course I'm not angry at you Sammy, I'm angry at that bitch that did this to you. None of this is your fault!"

He let him go after a few minutes, wiping away tears that he'd let fall down his own cheeks.

"Sam, I need to see you shoulder."

Sam nodded and took off his t-shirt; his father bent down and carefully examined both his sons shoulders, finding no marks at all.

"I don't see it Sammy!" John said.

Sam pointed towards his right shoulder; the wound was a mere pinprick, and it appeared to be right on the bone.

"What the hell kinda tooth makes that small of a mark!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know," his father replied.

"And what the hell was she sucking out. Bone marrow!"

"I don't know Dean."

There was silence for a little while as John was lost in thought. He was hoping that somewhere in his mind there was an answer to his sons questions. He hoped that he could figure out what this thing was before it hurt his son again.

"Daddy." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Yes Sammy?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"No Sammy I don't, but we're going to find out, I promise."

John spent the next few hours on and off the phone, talking to his many contacts seeing if anyone knew of the creature that they were dealing with.he paused every so often to ask Sam questions, relaying the answers to the people on the other end of the line. He finally put the phone down and sat at the kitchen table looking defeated.

"Anything?" Dean enquired, looking at his father hopefully.

"Nothing." John replied, his voice echoing his frustration.

"Should we check on the Net?"

"I doubt we'd find anything!" John looked up and saw the look on Sam's face. "But it's worth a try."

While Dean and his father checked the Internet, Sam realised that he was bursting to go to the toilet. He went into the small bathroom to relieve himself, and as he turned to go he glanced in the mirror.

"DADDY!" he screamed, frozen to the spot.

"Sammy, SAMMY!"

John ran to the voice of his son, Dean following closely behind. They reached the bathroom, and John took hold of Sam and spun him around.

"Sammy what is it?"

Sam pointed to the mirror, unable to find the words to explain.

John looked to where his son was pointing, and his eyes widened at the sight. He stood up and placed himself between Sam and the glass.

"Who are you? What do you want?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** sorry i left it on a cliffy and the chapter seemed short!! here's two for the price of one hope you enjoy

The women just smiled.

"I asked you a question!"

There was a minute's silence and then she replied. "I, want, Sam."

"Yeah? Well you can't have him!"

"Oh but I will John. Sam's far too tasty to give up."

And with those words, she disappeared, leaving silence in her wake.

"Daddy," Sam whispered from behind his father. "I'm scared!"

"It's ok Sammy, I won't let her hurt you."

He took his son by the hand and led him in to the living area. He sat him down on the couch, and then turned to Dean.

"I want everything glass covered up. I don't know if she has any power through it, but I'm not taking any chances."

Dean nodded and headed for the bedroom he shared with his brother. John started in the kitchen, and Sam remained where he was.

As his father and brother were completing the current task, Sam felt the urge to close his eyes. All of a sudden he felt so tired, and he allowed his body to fall back against the soft cushions, letting sleep take over.

"Hello Sammy, it's nice of you to come and see me again."

Sam spun around his eyes flying open, he knew that voice.

"No," he said softly, backing away.

She was on him in seconds, her speed un-naturally fast.

"I was hoping you'd come, I was getting hungry!"

Sam just stared at the creature in front of him; it was hard to describe what she looked like. On the one hand she was quite beautiful, long flowing blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a soft complexion. On the other she was hideous, big hands with long thin pointed nails, and the skin from the neck down looked as if it had been horribly blistered, it was peeling off in various places and it made Sam feel sick.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Sam exclaimed. All he wanted was to wake up and see his dad and Dean again.

The creature didn't seem to be listening as she pushed Sam against the wall. They seemed to be in the same place as before, as Sam recognized the kitchen around him.

"I told you Sammy, I like to see you squirm."

She spun Sam around and ran her hands down his back. Usually this wouldn't have hurt, but the creature's nails were like claws and they dug into Sam's skin. He cried out in pain, and tried desperately to get away. The creature responded by bringing her right hand back, and plunging it into Sam's shoulder, pinning him in place. He screamed in agony, which was heard by his father and Dean.

"SAMMY!" John yelled, running towards his son.

He reached the sofa and immediately found him writhing around on his stomach, blood soaking through his t-shirt, and pain etched on his face.

"NO, SAMMY!"

Back in his dream state Sam was gasping as the pain became un-bearable. He flinched even more when he felt pain in his left shoulder. It felt the same as when the creature had bitten him the last time, and he knew that she was feeding again. Just when Sam thought he would pass out from the assault on his body, the creature released him and he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

"OH MY GOD!" Dean exclaimed as he reached his little brother. That bitch was so going to die for this.

"Dean, grab some towels and the first aid box. Hurry!" John told his son. He then turned back to Sam, giving him his full attention.

"Sammy, are you with me kiddo?"

"It hurts!" Sam whimpered, crying softly again.

"I know Sammy, but we'll soon fix you up."

Dean returned with the items his dad had requested, and they set about cleaning the young Winchester up. Soon Sam was sitting up, leaning comfortingly against his father.

"I'm sorry Sammy," John said for the third time. He couldn't believe he'd taken his eyes off his son, he couldn't believe he'd let that thing hurt him.

"It's not you fault daddy!" Sam replied, trying to reassure his father.

"Here Sammy take this, it'll help with the pain." Dean passed his brother some Tylenol and a glass of water, then sat down beside him.

"Thanks Dean."

"That's ok kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I don't wanna go to sleep anymore!"

"That's probably a good idea. Although you can't stay awake forever Sammy."

"Why not?"

"You'll get tired eventually kiddo, and you won't be able to stop yourself passing out!" Dean replied laughing.

Sam stuck his tongue out at his brother, making Dean reach for him, tickling every part of his un-injured body.

"Stop!" Sam exclaimed, not being able to hold back his giggling.

John watched his boys a smile creeping across his face. No matter what happened, no matter how much Sam was hurting, Dean could always make him laugh. One way or another. He was proud of both his boys, her knew that they had had to grow up faster than they should have, especially Dean. But they had hardly ever complained, and had always kept smiles on their faces.

John was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He got up and grabbed it from the kitchen table.

"Hello."

There was silence for a little while as John listened to the person on the receiving end.

"He's alright," John said after a few minutes. "But I think that thing has some kind of hold over him!"

John went silent again, and the boys only heard snippets of the conversation. Finally John thanked Robert, and put his phone back down on the table.

"Dad, what did he say?" Dean asked, eager to get some answers.

"He thinks he knows what this thing is!"

"What?"

"It's called a Dreamwalker. They can walk in and out of people's dreams, but once they've latched onto someone they can come to them in any form. When they close their eyes, look in a mirror, or they can take corporeal form."

"So basically you're not safe anywhere," Dean said. He regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. And even more so when he turned around and saw the fear in his baby brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean it to come out like that!"

"Will she get me?" Sam asked quietly.

"No Sammy, we're not going to let that happen," John replied, coming over to his son once again.

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked, wanting this creature dead.

"We need to force it take corporeal form."

"And how the hell are we gonna do that!"

"They only way to make her appear like that, is to make sure she can't appear in any other way. That means that you can't close your eyes Sammy. Do you think you can do that?"

There was a pause where Sam seemed to be considering the question; he then nodded his head, wanting to make his dad proud.

"That's my boy!"

A few hours passed and there was no sign of the Dreamwalker.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked his brother.

"I'm sleepy," Sam replied, rubbing his eyes.

"I know you are kiddo, but you can't close your eyes. You've got to stay strong Sammy."

"What if I can't?"

"You're a Winchester aren't you, and Winchesters stay strong no matter what!"

Sam just looked at his brother, he knew that he couldn't stay strong no matter what, he'd proved that plenty of times that night. But he didn't want to let his brother down, so he forced a smile and nodded. He would try his best, he just hoped his best was good enough.

The sun began to shine through the Winchester's apartment windows, indicating that morning had begun.

"Ok boys, I think it's time for a little breakfast. We've got to keep our strength up, because it might be a while before this Dreamwalker appears," John said, getting up from his seat and walking towards the kitchen.

Dean got up to follow, but made sure Sam was behind him before he went any further. He wasn't going to leave him alone again, not even for a second.

Sam slowly got off the sofa, wincing as the movement jarred his aching shoulder. He noticed that Dean was standing a few feet in front of him, and was silently glad his brother hadn't left him alone.

"So what do you two want?" John asked as his sons entered the kitchen.

"Lucky charms!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean smiled at his brother, noticing the small look of glee on his face. Lucky charms were Sam's favourite cereal, and he could eat them at anytime of the day.

As his boys were finishing their breakfast, John looked them over to make sure they were all right. Sam looked a lot brighter, probably due to the fact he had polished off two bowls of cereal. Dean however looked extremely tired, he was trying his best to hide it, but nothing got past John Winchester.

"Dean, why don't you go and get some sleep."

"I'm fine dad."

"No Dean you're not. Now I need you sharp, so go and get some sleep. That's an order!"

Dean was about to protest further, until his father said those last three words. Dean would never disobey a direct order.

"Yes sir," he replied, and walked off to the bedroom, taking one last look at his brother. He didn't have any intention of sleeping, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out for the count.


	6. Chapter 6

As Dean slept he started to dream. He was at school in English lit. and the hottest girl in school was sitting next to him. Laura Bennett, god was she amazing, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a body that Dean just wanted to get his hands on. Laura turned to look at Dean, and she smiled. She then leaned forward, kissing him full on the lips. Dean was in heaven, he knew vaguely that he was dreaming, but who cared, he was making out with Laura Bennett. All of a sudden things shifted dramatically, the girl was no longer kissing him on the lips, she'd moved down and was now kissing his neck. Something felt wrong to Dean, and he tried to push her off, but she only held on tighter. Then Dean felt pain in his left shoulder as something bit down on it, and he knew immediately what was happening.

"Get off me you bitch!" Dean exclaimed, pushing at the Dreamwalker with all his strength.

She finally detached herself, and stared at Dean hard, a look of rage on her face.

"God you and your father are pissing me off!"

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"You won't let little Sammy sleep. I need him to sleep!"

"First off, his name is Sam, and second, you're getting no where near him!"

"He'll succumb to me soon enough. But I was getting hungry, so I guess you'll just have to do."

She reached forward again at lightening speed, and sunk her teeth back into Dean's shoulder. She fed hungrily and then released him.

"I will have Sam eventually!" she threatened, before she disappeared, leaving Dean alone in his dream.

Dean awoke to find himself drenched in sweat, the creature's words fresh in his mind.

"You're not getting him," Dean whispered, trying to reassure himself by saying the words aloud.

He got up from his bed and hurried into the living room. His father and brother were on the sofa watching, the Goonies, god he didn't know why Sam liked that movie so much.

"Ok, I'm officially joining the non sleeping team!" Dean exclaimed, seating himself down on the chair opposite his dad.

"Why?" John asked, concern in his voice.

"Let's just say little miss Dreamwalker paid me a nice visit," Dean replied. Then he added in a muttering tone. "Right in the middle of a great dream as well!"

"WHAT!" John cried, jumping from his seat.

"It's ok dad, I'm fine!"

"Robert said that once this thing latches onto somebody, it doesn't move to another person until that one is dead. Clearly Sam is still alive, so he must be wrong!"

"I don't think this usually happens with it. It normally chooses its victims and drains them dry, then it moves on. But this time, it can't get to its victim. It's slightly pissed off by the way, that's why it fed off me, oh and the fact that it was starving!"

"So the plan's working then, as long as none of us fulls asleep until this is over, it should come out soon. The we kill it, and it can't hurt any of us anymore!"

"The plan is good so long as it doesn't stay away too long. There's only so much time a person can stay awake!"

"Don't worry Dean, I have a feeling that we will be seeing it fairly soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **thanx for all the reviews i'm glad everyones enjoying it!! sorry haven't updated in a while but heres the next chapter

"Dad?"

"Yes Dean."

"You know when this thing bites down on you. Do you know, what, exactly it's eating?" Dean spoke slowly, and quietly, not wanting Sam to hear.

"Robert did mention it!" John replied, also speaking quietly. "It feeds of the juices in your bones!"

"A bit like a vampire then?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Dean, I really don't think…" John started, but Dean cut him off.

"Dad, I need to know!"

There was a short silence as John was deciding how to phrase his next sentence.

"When a vampire takes your blood, your blood can replenish itself, as long as the vampire doesn't take too much. Where as a Dreamwalker takes these juices, which can't replenish themselves!"

Dean stared at his father blankly, not quite understanding.

"Basically, if you lose too much of these juices then you become paralyzed, and eventually you die!"

Dean's eyes widened in shock, and he looked at his little brother, who was staring back at him intently. Their conversation had been overheard and now Sam had fear in his eyes.

"Am I gonna die?" he asked, his voice only just audible.

"No Sammy! She didn't take enough for that to happen, and we're not going to let her take anymore." John replied, lying to his son slightly. He didn't actually know how much the creature had taken; he just prayed that it hadn't been too much.

Suddenly there was a noise from behind them, and they all spun around. The Dreamwalker stood in the doorway to Sam and Dean's bedroom, a smile on her face and anger in her eyes.

"Hello boys," she said, and started towards them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's not: **sorry the last chapter was a bit short! i've made up for it by putting up 2 chapters unfortunately its coming to an end though!

"I was wondering when you were going to show up!" John exclaimed, jumping up and standing in front of his boys.

"Step aside John, I don't want you, I want little Sammy!"

"If you think I'm going to step aside, and let you anywhere near my son, then you're very much mistaken."

John glared at the creature in front of him, rage coursing through his body. He glanced quickly to the side of him trying to discover the whereabouts of his machete. Damn why hadn't he kept it closer to him, he didn't know if he'd have enough time to grab it before the creature struck.

Dean was watching his fathers every move, wondering how he was going to kill the evil bitch that stood mere feet ahead of them. He saw his fathers glance and knew immediately what he was looking for. Now if only he could get to it, and give it to his father before the creature struck.

Sam sat on the couch behind his father unable to move. He knew he should be stronger, but he was scared that the creature was going to hurt him again, and he didn't know how to push that aside.

The Dreamwalker had been walking slowly towards the Winchesters, until it stopped and bore its eyes into the youngest. Sam instantly felt tired, the way he had the night before on the sofa, and he knew it was something to do with the creature before him.

John noticed the change in direction of the creature's eyes, and looked back to Sam to see if he was all right. That one moment of weakness was all it took, and the creature jumped forward and grabbed hold of John's body, slinging him aside like he was rubbish. As John hit the wall he crumpled to the ground, dazed by the impact. The creature looked down at Sam, who was so ready to close his eyes, it was hurting just to keep them open. The Dreamwalker smiled and realised that the little boy was almost hers.

"Sleep Sammy, sleep," she whispered in an eerie voice, and Sam felt it so hard to resist.

The Dreamwalker couldn't believe that this boy was still awake, and she was starting to become impatient, what did she have to do to get some food in her. She started to reach for Sam so she could force him to close his eyes, when she heard a swish of something moving through the air. She looked up just in time to see Dean swinging the machete at her with all his force. Metal met flesh, and blood spilled out from the open wound, but the creature didn't go down.

Dean smiled in triumph as he felt the blade go into the creature's neck, but his smile soon turned to a frown as his whole body was jarred as if the metal had met stone. The creature remained standing, and the machete fell from Dean's hands. He didn't know what had happened, that bade should have chopped that bitches head off, but the creature only seemed slightly phased by it. She turned her attention back to Sam, who was actually holding his eyes open to stop himself from sleeping. Dean stared at the creature and then at his brother, and he realised that he'd failed him. He'd promised Sammy that he wouldn't let the creature hurt him, promised him that everything was going to ok, but they had been lies. There was nothing he could do, but watch as the creature descended on his baby brother, watch as she hurt him, kill him.

"HEY!"

The yell distracted Dean from his thoughts, and he looked up to see his father standing behind the creature, hunting knife in hand. He tried to call out and tell him that it was no use, the creature couldn't be hurt, but he was too late. He watched as his father plunged the knife into the creature's chest, but he looked away, not wanting to see his father's reaction when the metal didn't meet its target.

John plunged the knife in, making sure he got it in the right place, between the ribs, and straight into the heart. He used all his strength, his rage at this creature making him stronger. He felt the blade make its mark, and the creature screamed in pain. The creature slipped to the floor, and John kicked it to make sure it was dead; he then dropped the knife and turned to see if his boys were ok.

Dean was confused as to why his father could kill the creature with his hunting knife, whereas Dean failed with a machete. He soon pushed the thoughts aside as he turned towards his brother.

"Sammy," he said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh. Just tired." He paused and then spoke again. "Is it gone now?"

Dean looked up to where his father was standing, letting him give his son the answer he needed.

"Yeah Sammy, she's gone!"


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was a couple of hours later when Dean asked his father the important question that was playing on his mind.

"Why couldn't I kill it?"

John stared at his son, so thankful that he and his brother were ok. He couldn't believe he'd made the fatal mistake of not telling his boys how to kill the Dreamwalker. That one mistake almost cost them their lives, and John would never forgive himself for that.

"You have to understand that that creature was strong. Every time it fed it grew stronger, but it only gained strength in certain parts of its body. It's bones!"

"That's why the blade felt like it'd hit stone!"

"Yes. The only way to kill it was to avoid the bones, and go straight for its vital organs. That's why I stabbed it in the chest, although I had to be precise or the blade would have hit a rib, and I probably wouldn't be sitting here!"

"Dad. Why didn't you tell me?" Dean questioned. That one bit of information would have changed the way Dean had handled the situation. He knew that no one had gotten hurt, but it could have planned out so differently.

"I'm so sorry Dean. It's un-forgivable, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"It's ok dad, it wasn't your fault," Sam exclaimed, looking up at his father in a reassuring manner.

"Oh Sammy." John replied, pulling his youngest into a hug. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing him, losing Dean. He made a promise to himself right then, that he was never going to let his boys down like that again.

The day passed quickly and soon it was time to sleep. Dean helped Sam to get ready for bed, and tucked him under the covers. He got up and said 'goodnight,' but when he turned to leave he found fingers closing in around his wrist.

"Dean," Sam whispered, looking at his brother.

"Yes Sammy?" Dean replied, turning back around and kneeling beside his brother.

"I'm scared!"

Dean had been waiting for this. "Of what?"

"Sleep!"

"Sammy, you can't be scared of sleep. Now close your eyes and get some of it."

"NO," Sam cried, jumping up and flinging his arms around his brother, as he prepared to leave again. He didn't want to be a baby, but he honestly was scared to go to sleep, and he wanted his big brother to make him feel better.

Seeing just how scared his baby brother was, Dean returned the hug, and patted him on the back comfortingly.

"It's ok Sammy, I'm here, you're ok!"

"Don't leave me Dean, please!"

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere," Dean replied.

He helped his brother back under the covers, and he then climbed beside him, and wrapped his arms around his body. He snuggled close to Sam and whispered,

"You tell anyone about this, and you die!"

The end

**Author's note: **there it is the ending hope u enjoyed it and i should have another fic up soon called 'Lost'!


End file.
